


Hamilton wrote 51, whilst I can write none

by Olithegreat



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Also I SUCK at writing romance so fuck me in the ass, F/M, Hey I still suck at writing, I have a bad sleep schedule and I'm writing this on an IPad so say goodbye to grammar kids., M/M, Yeah you could say I'm obsessed with Hamilton, bye im having too much fun with this, still suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olithegreat/pseuds/Olithegreat
Summary: Philip meets the most wonderful girl.





	1. Don't you just love it when you accidentally bump into a hot girl?

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is sort of strange, basically Washington is still president and Maris ReyNOlds wasn't a thing, so basically nothing has gone to shit yet, but Philip and Theodosia are both almost 18. Also Laurens isn't dead and he's in a poly relationship with Eliza and Alex.

Philip enjoyed taking strolls around the streets of New York City, mostly getting lost in his own thoughts among the millions of other people, of whom he paid no attention to. He took a walk daily, unless there was no time to, which was rarely. With all that time spent in the large crowds of NYC, he eventually noticed that he never needed to move out of anybody's way, they would automatically move out of his. They might occasionally brush shoulders, but that was all, really. This meant he didn't need to pay any mind to his surroundings, allowing him to completely space out. Today he was attempting to guess what his father-Alexander Hamilton, as you may know him-was going to come home ranting about today. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the young woman sprinting in his general direction. That was, until she ran right into him.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, ma'am, are you okay?" Philip asked the girl, reahing his hand towards her to help her off the floor. She accepted it and nodded.  
"Yes, I'm alright, thank you. Are you alright?" Now that the girl was standing in front of him did Philip really get to look at her. She had dark skin, long, wavy brown hair, and her voice sounded beautiful. If Philip hadn't believed in love at first sight before, he certainly did now. Apparently, he had been staring for too long, because the girl raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Oh, yes, I'm fine." Philip began to feel hot. He was usually so smooth, what was going on with him? "Um, you seemed like you were, um, in a rush. What was that about?" Apparently the girl noticed his being flustered, because she laughed.  
"My daddy said to be home by sundown, and he's probably gonna send an entire team just to look for me if I'm a single second late." Philip suddenly noticed that the sun was beginning to set, and that his parents would do the same for him.  
"Oh, I guess I should head home too." Philip was about to run off when the girl stopped him.  
"My name's Theodosia."  
"Philip."  
"Would you like to meet me at that cafe over there tomorrow at noon?" Theodosia pointed at a small cafe across the street.  
"Abso- yes." He didn't want to seem to excited.  
"Great, see you there!" And with that, she ran off, leaving Philip, smiling like an idiot in the middle of a New York City street.


	2. Mfw I tell my parents about that kid I ran into.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I mean, the title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop de doop, it's 9:59 AM so the writing should be a bit better.

When Philip got home, he found John sitting on the couch, and his mother-Elizabeth-cooking in the kitchen. John smiled when he saw Philip enter.  
"Hi, Philip, how was your day?" He asked, shifting on the couch to face Philip. Philip smiled.  
"Amazing!" He dramatically plopped down on the couch, making John laugh.  
"How so?"  
"I'll tell you all about it once dad gets home." Eliza looked over from her cooking.  
"Philip, your father is home, he's just in his office-" she sighed "as always." Her son giggled. "John, love, could you go get Alexander?" John nodded and got up, walking towards Alexander's office. Philip could hear John's side of the conversation.  
"Alex~"  
A pause, probably Philip's dad talking.  
"Come on, your son has something to tell us."  
Pause.  
"It can wait, but it doesn't have to."  
Pause.  
"Aleeeeex" John whined  
This time, Philip could hear Alex laughing, and he heard a little "Okay" from him. Alex and John walked into the room together, and sat down on the couch next to Philip.  
"Alright," Alex faced his son "what do you want to tell us?" Philip sprang up from his seat with the energy of a small child.  
"I met the most wonderful girl today!" He practically screamed. His parents and John smiled. They didn't respond, so he went on.  
"I was going on one of my walks, spacing out and such, when she ran right into me!" He said the last part as if colliding with someone was an honor. "I helped her up and asked her if she was okay, and she said in the most wonderful, honey sweet voice, 'I'm alright, thanks. Are you alright?' She asked me if I was alright!" Philip was squealing at this point. "I was about to home when she asked me out on a date!" Alex laughed.  
"How does she look?"  
"Dark skinned, long, wavy, brown hair, a little shorter than me, and she was wearing the most divnine green dress!" Everyone giggled at the teen's enthusiasm.  
"What's her name?" John asked  
"Theodosia." Philip said the name slowly, as if savoring the taste. He looked over at his dad, to see he was frozen in his seat. "Did I do something wrong?" His dad looked up at his Philip's worried face.  
"No, of course not. I'm proud of you son." That made Philip smile.  
"Dinner!" Eliza called out cheerily. That night, at dinner, they listened to Philip obsess over Theodosia, and only Alex seemed slightly troubled.

When Theodosia entered she excitedly yelled;  
"Daddy, are you home? I have something to tell you!"  
At that, her father-Aaron Burr-walked into the living room, where his lovely daughter was bouncing up and down, failing to contain her excitement.  
"What is it?" Aaron asked, happy to see his daughter had a great day.  
"I met the most wonderful boy today!" Aaron was about to say something, but Theodosia quickly went on "I was walking around until I realized that it was near sundown, so I had to run home, and that's when I ran into him. He helped me up and asked me if I was okay! I noticed he was looking at me. He was looking at me! He asked me why I was in a rush, and I told him that I had to go home, and he almost ran off, but then I asked him out on a date! And! He! Said! YES!" Theodosia giggled, then continued.  
"He had light brown curly hair, he was taller than me, he was covered in freckles, and he was just SO HANDSOME! He said his name was Philip." Theodosia looked at her father, finally giving him a chance to talk.  
"Philip, huh?" Theidosia nodded. Aaron smiled slightly. "I hope your date goes well. By the way, dinner is almost ready." His daughter nodded and ran to her room to put her things down. Aaron went back to his kitchen and sighed. "Oh, boy."

Something told both fathers that this would be quite challenging for them. But they'd work through it, for their kids.


End file.
